Dialog 'A'
by DiggeSchnugge
Summary: Ein lustiges Zusammenfinden von Mirko und Sango, Kagome und Inu Yasha


**Dialog "A"**

Es war totlangweilig, da die Gruppe schon seit längerer Zeit in einem Dorf ,festsaß'. Denn sobald sie das Dort verlassen, wartet eine schöne ,kleine' Gruppe von Dämonen auf sie. Das wäre ja soweit kein Problem, wenn sie nicht unter Sesshoumarus Befehl ständen. Denn dieser würde sich den lieben Inu Yasha schnappen und dann müssten sie anderen gegen... nicht gerade wenig Dämonen antreten. So hatten sie sich gedacht, sie warten einfach in diesem Dorf. Warum die Dämonen hier nicht angreifen, ist ihnen fraglich... aber das war ja auch egal

Kagome hatte auf jeden Fall keine Lust mehr, gar nichts zu machen, so wollte sie Sango zu einem Spiel auffordern. "Hey Sango! Lass und mal jemanden verarschen " schlug sie vor. "Ver... was?" fragte Sango verwirrt. "Ähm... jemanden.. an der Nase rumführen ' " erklärte Kagome und schaute zu Miroku. "Ich wette, ich kann ihn dazu bringen... mir alles nachzusagen " wettete Sango und schaute Kagome herausfordernd an. "Und um was?" Sango dachte nach. "Wenn ich gewinne, dann bekomme ich einen neuen Büstenhalter von dir wenn du gewinnst... dann... ähm..." Kagome redete dazwischen. "Dann gibst du mir eine ausgiebige Massage " sagte sie und Sango stimmte ein. "Und um alles ein bisschen fairer zu machen, er darf zweimal was anderes sagen, wenn er dir beim dritten Mal nicht nachredet, hast du verloren." Sango nickte und kroch dann zu Miroku. Sie setzte sich fiesgrinsend vor ihn und fing an zu reden: "Sag mal ,A'" sagte sie. "A!" wiederholte Miroku. "Sag ,A'!" sagte Sango abermals. "A?" wiederholte Miroku und schaute Sango nun verwirrt an. "A!" befahl Sango. "A." wiederholte Miroku brav, doch entschied sich, dass Sango verrückt sei. "A!" sagte Sango abermals. Nun schüttelte Miroku seinen Kopf, stand auf und wollte gehen, doch er wurde sofort von Sango wieder auf den Boden gedrückt. "Wie spricht man ,A'" fragte sie lieb. "A? Ich denke mal... ah stöhn" Sango hatte ihre Hand blitzschnell in Mirokus Hose gesteckt und machte nun verdächtige Bewegungen. "A." sagte sie und bewegte ihre Hand. "Ah!" stöhnte Miroku. "A." sagte Sango und bewegte wieder ihre Hand. "Ah!" stöhnte Miroku nun lauter. "Ah!" stöhnte Sango ihm vor. "Ah!" wiederholte er. "Be!" sagte Sango testend. "Ah..." stöhnte Miroku. Sango wurde sauer. "B-E!" sprach sie deutlich. "Ah!" stöhnte Miroku laut auf. Sango zog sofort ihre Hand zurück. "BE!" schnauzte sie und strich frech über Mirokus Schritt. Dieser schaute etwas perplex, doch als Sango dann wieder in seine Hose glitt, stöhnte er, wie befohlen ein "Beh!" Zufrieden machte Sango mit ,a' weiter. Doch Miroku war nun schon total heiß auf sie und zog sie dreist zu sich. Er küsste sie leidenschaftlich, und sie erwiderte es natürlich.

Kagome, die leicht Rot zugesehen hatte, drehte sich nun verschämt um, dabei berührte sie aber jemanden, den sie nun echt nicht erwartet hätte. Erst jetzt, wo sie Inu Yasha, rötlich vor ihr stehend sah, wurde ihr klar, wo sich ihre Hand befand, doch sie war im Moment zu geschockt, um sie dort wegzubewegen. Inu Yasha nutzte dies für sich und schritt dichter an sie heran, so dass sich der Druck verstärkte. Er konnte sich ein leichtes Stöhnen nicht verkneifen. Kagome ging ein paar Schritte zurück und fiel dann. Sie versuchte sich noch an Inu Yasha festzuhalten, doch dieser verlor ebenfalls, ganz ausversehen, das Gleichgewicht und viel ihr hinterher. Nun lag er über ihr und war noch immer leicht rot. Als sie nun versuchte weg zu kriechen, konnte sich Inu Yasha ein weiteres Stöhnen nicht verkneifen. Kagomes Bein reibte sich förmlich an seinem Schritt. Endlich schaffte Kagome es, sich zu befreien, doch ihr Glücksgefühl blieb nicht lange von Dauer, denn schon entdeckte sie Miroku und Sango, welche nicht mehr ganz bei Sinnen waren.

Sango hatte Miroku schon fast völlig entkleidet und umgekehrt. Schnell drehte sich Kagome wieder um. Sie befürchtete Inu Yasha nun ansehen zu müssen, doch dieser schien wieder überhaupt kein Interesse für sie zu haben. Er saß in der Ecke des Hauses und fummelte nervös an irgendwas herum. (Bitte nicht pervers denken ') Kagome ging langsam, von der Neugier geleitet, zu ihm und schaute ihm über die Schulter. "Was machst du da?" fragte sie, da sie nichts erkennen konnte. Inu Yasha erschrak und drehte sich zu ihr um. "Gar nichts " grinste er. Dann lief er aus dem Haus und sprang auf einen kleinen Baum. (Noch im Dorf ) Kagome folgte ihm und kletterte mühselig auf den besagten Baum. Doch kurz bevor sie den Ast erreichen konnte, verlor sie den halt und drohte zu fallen. Sie machte sich schon auf den nicht gerade kurzen Fall gefasst, merkte dann aber, dass sie nach oben gezogen wurde. Inu Yasha setzte sie neben sich auf den Ast. Erleichtert atmete Kagome aus. Inu Yasha schaute sie nun durch dringlich an. "D-Das eben... dass war bloß... ein Versehen!" stotterte Kagome und versuchte sich seinem Blick zu entziehen. "Ich weiß." Sagte Inu Yasha. "Ähm... das klang gerade... sehr... ironisch..." sagte Kagome und schaute ihn misstrauisch an. "War's aber nicht!" sagte Inu Yasha und sprang dann vom Baum. Kagome schaute ihm entsetzte hinterher. "Und was ist mit mir?" schrie sie ihm hinterher. "Spring!" befahl er. Aber sie schüttelte nur wild ihren Kopf. "Ich bin doch nicht lebensmüde!" Kurzer Hand war Inu Yasha auf den Ast gesprungen und hatte Kagome auf den Arm genommen. Dann sprang er wieder runter. "Lass mich LOS!" keifte Kagome aufgebracht.

Angeschriener ließ sie auch sofort fallen. Hochnäsig ging Inu Yasha wieder ins Haus. Kagome folgte ihm, ohne sich umzusehen. Sie wollte ihm gerade etwas an den Kopf werfen (Worte) als ein gewissen Geräusch ihre Stimme raubte. Sie drehte sich geschockt um. Was sie da sah, konnte sie nicht glauben. Ihre Augen weiteten sich, eigentlich wollte sie sich umdrehen, aber es klappte einfach nicht. Ihr Mund stand nun offen. Erst als Inu Yasha ihr dann auf die Schulter tippte, konnte sie sich umdrehen. "Bei so was schaut man nicht zu!" unterrichtete er sie. "A-Aber... die... also... das ist doch..." "Normal" unterbrach Inu Yasha. "Wo sollen dies denn sonst tun. Vor der Nase der anderen Dämonen?" fragte er ironisch. Das stöhnen wurde lauter. Kagome wurde knall rot. "Lass uns raus." Ohne zu denken zerrte sie Inu Yasha nach draußen. "Ganz alleine?" fragte er scherzend. "Ich sag es zum letzten Mal! ES WAR KEINE ABSICHT!" schrie sie. Doch Inu Yasha schien das nicht zu stören. Etwas gewaltsam zog er Kagome zu sich. Sofort spürte Kagome wie seine Zunge in ihren Mund drang. Erst wollte sie sich wehren, doch als er dann anfing, ihren Mund zu erforschen, konnte sie sich dem nur zuneigen. Freudig machte sie nun mit. Ohne darauf zu achten, WAS und WO sie das gerade machen, glitt Inu Yasha unter ihr Oberteil. Nach kurzem wundern, zog er ihr ihren BH aus. Nun war sie ihm völlig ergeben. Sanft glitt er über ihren Busen. Seine Zunge suchte sich ihren Weg zu ihren Ohrläppchen. Inu Yasha zog Kagome nun gekonnt das Oberteil aus und glitt mit seiner Zunge weiter runter. Kagome hatte nun auch vergessen wo sie sich gerade befand und lies es sich gefallen. Die zwei vernahmen ein Räuspern. "Nur weil ich so nett bin, und euch in diesem... Dorf... in Ruhe lassen, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ihr hier einfach so... mit einander... schlafen könnt..." sagte Sesshoumaru, welcher sich vor der Grenze des Dorfes befindet. Kagome versuchte verzweifelt ihren Busen zu verstecken. " -.- Macht dir keine Mühe für mich... ich verschwinde ja schon wieder!" sagte Sesshoumaru und war im nächsten Augenblick auch schon weg. Kagome hatte sich nun wieder angezogen, was Inu Yasha ein wenig gekünstelt schmollen ließ. Das Stöhnen von drinnen hatte nun auch schon aufgehört, also entschied sich Kagome rein zu gehen. Als sie drinnen war, zog sie eine Augenbraue verwundert hoch. Sango und Miroku saßen (weit) getrennt von einander und folgten beide anderen Beschäftigungen. Beide waren zwar rot, aber sonst schien es so, als sei gar nichts geschehen. Inu Yasha war nun hinter Kagome getreten. Sie spürte seinen heißen Atem auf ihrer Haut und bekam sofort eine Gänsehaut. Er drückte sie nun ins Haus und entschied sich wieder, sich seiner ,Eck-Beschäftigung' zu folgen. Kagome wusste nicht genau, was sie nun machen sollte, doch sie setzte sich dann einfach irgendwo in das Haus (auf den Boden) und versuchte den heutigen Tag zu vergessen.

**Ende**


End file.
